Masterwork Equipment
House prices for masterwork items Formula: Base price of item (ACKS, p. 40) plus 80gp for masterwork labor AND 80gp for fabrication costs Multiply by 10x if silver (weapons) or silveron (armor) Multiply final price by 2x if designed for a large creature like a horse or ogre Multiply final price by 6x if designed for a huge creature like an elephant or wyvern Flying creatures can have at most light masterwork or medium silveron armor to remain able to fly (case by case basis) Masterwork Weapons (+1 to hit, no damage bonus OR no to hit bonus, +1 damage bonus) * AXES * Battle Axe = 167gp * Great Axe = 170gp * Hand Axe = 164gp * BOWS * Arbalest = 210gp * Crossbow = 190gp * Composite Bow = 200gp * Longbow = 167gp * Shortbow = 163gp * FLAILS, HAMMERS AND MACES * Club = 161gp * Flail = 165gp * Mace = 165gp * Morning Star (Two Handed) = 170gp * War Hammer = 165gp * SPEARS AND POLEARMS * Lance (Mounted) = 161gp * Javelin = 161gp * Polearm = 167gp * Spear = 163gp * SWORDS AND DAGGERS * Dagger = 163gp * Short Sword = 167gp * Sword = 170gp * Two Handed Sword = 175gp * OTHER WEAPONS * Bola = 165gp * Darts (5) = 162gp * Net = 161gp * Sling = 162gp * Sap = 161gp * Staff = 161gp * Whip = 165gp Masterwork Silver Weapons (+1 to hit, no damage bonus OR no to hit bonus, +1 damage bonus) * AXES * Battle Axe = 1670gp * Great Axe = 1700gp * Hand Axe = 1640gp * FLAILS, HAMMERS AND MACES * Flail = 1650gp * Mace = 1650gp * Morning Star (Two Handed) = 1700gp * War Hammer = 1650gp * SPEARS AND POLEARMS * Lance (Mounted) = 1610gp * Javelin = 1610gp * Polearm = 1670gp * Spear = 1630gp * SWORDS AND DAGGERS * Dagger = 1630gp * Short Sword = 1670gp * Sword = 1700gp * Two Handed Sword = 1750gp * OTHER WEAPONS * Darts (5) = 1620gp Masterwork Shields * Shield (+1 AC, 0 stone) = 170gp * Ironbark Shield (+2 AC, 2 stone) = 170gp Masterwork Armor (-1 to encumbrance, no AC bonus) * Hide (AC1, 0 stone, light) = 170gp * Leather (AC2, 1 stone, light) = 180gp * Scale (AC3, 2 stone, medium) = 220gp * Chain (AC4, 3 stone, medium) = 240gp * Lamellar (AC5, 4 stone, heavy) = 310gp * Plate (AC6, 5 stone, heavy) = 360gp * Full Plate (AC7, 6 stone, heavy) = 2500gp * Arena Light Armor (AC2, 1 stone, may give +1 to Seduction) = 190gp * Arena Heavy Armor (AC4, 3 stone, may give +1 to Seduction) = 250gp Silveron Armor (-2 to encumbrance, no AC bonus, counts as 1 weight class lower for purposes of class abilties; e.g. medium --> light, minimum weight class of light) * Helm (AC1, 0 stone, light) = 1700gp * Breastplate (AC2, 0 stone, light) = 1800gp * Scale (AC3, 1 stone, light) = 2200gp * Chain (AC4, 2 stone, light) = 2400gp * Lamellar (AC5, 3 stone, medium) = 3100gp * Plate (AC6, 4 stone, medium) = 3600gp * Full Plate (AC7, 5 stone, heavy) = 25000gp